Ghost
by BlondieOnPaper
Summary: Bucky quickly falls for the girl that joins the Avengers team. Despite issues of her own, she finds herself drawn to him as well. Rated M for later chapters.
1. 1: Trust Issues

**A/N: This is gonna be a fast paced story about Bucky and a girl who joins the Avengers team. Will warn when the 'm' rating comes into play ;)**

There has been an extra three people staying in the Avengers tower for just over a week. And already tensions had exploded between Tony and the only male of the new trio. "I just don't see why you think you can order us about!" He yelled.

"Oh the answer for that is very simple Mr Bishop." Tony said sarcastically as he poured himself a glass of whiskey. "Nick Fury can't decide if he trusts you and your boss yet, and quite frankly neither can we."

"Oh that's charming that is." One of the girls muttered as she was reading her magazine on the couch. "We save your lives and this is the thanks we get. Have you treated anyone who's saved your life like this Jordon?" She asked her teammate in a patronising tone.

"Why no Christie I haven't." He rebutted equalling her frustration. "As a matter of fact-"

"Oh leave it Jordon, you too Christie." The final girl stood up from the breakfast bar where she was attempting to eat something. "We don't trust each other at this point and that's fine," She turned to Tony. "We don't know your motivations at this point and that's what's frustrating. Don't expect us to hang off your every word Mr Stark."

She went back to her plate where as usual she barely touched any of her lunch. "Look at it from our perspective too Paige." Steve stepped in as the voice of reason. "Last week we thought you were working against us and for HYDRA or lord knows who."

"He's right." Natasha chimed in. "It was only once Nick recognised your boss that he noticed something was up."

"Something's gotta give though." Christie threw her hands up slightly in frustration. "You've all been enemies at one point, yet here you stand as allies again."

They all looked at one another; with the events of last year it was true that the team was split down the middle. Especially with Bucky and Tony, though both had seemed to put their differences aside. "She's right." Sam agreed. "Find some middle ground then work from there."

They nodded and Sam, Tony, and Jordon left the room to talk more. There was a comfortable silence as Steve and Bucky were sat on the sofa near Christie, but Natasha was frowning at Paige as all she was doing was pushing her food round her plate. "Paige you've barely touched your food." She commented and Christie's cat ears twitched. "And I'll bet you didn't eat breakfast."

Paige nervously shifted her fossil grey eyes to the amber cat eyes of her friend. "I did I swear."

Her cat tail twitched. "You promised me you'd eat."

"This just doesn't…" She pushed the plate away from her. "I tried okay?"

"How about I cook you some eggs?" Bucky suggested. She raised her eyebrow at her. "Tony does a lot of overly fancy stuff cooked by professionals. Maybe you'd want something simpler?"

"Good idea Buck." Steve commented. "Bucky does really good food."

"If it gets her eating." Christie shooed him to the kitchen.

Steve and Christie began chatting as Bucky began chopping up some peppers and other vegetables. "You alright?" Bucky asked as Paige emptied the full plate into the bin.

"It's hard to explain…" She tried to avoid the question but his eyes locking onto her pushed her to continue. "I was locked away for a long time over a long period of time."

"I know how you feel," He agreed as hissing was heard from the stove. "Food from when me and Steve was growing up is so different to now. I'm still getting used to it if I'm honest."

He placed the plate of toast and an omelette in front of her. It didn't look anything special but she took a mouthful in any case. "This is good." He smiled at her as he watched her tentatively eat the meal. He didn't realise he didn't look away until she made another sound. "What is it?" She felt self-conscious as he continued to look at her.

He shook himself out of it. "Sorry I just…" He stood up and regained his confident posture. "Got lost in those gorgeous eyes of yours." He winked.

She playfully rolled her eyes. "Oh please those lines may have worked during your time but nowadays even I know those are cheesy."

He smirked at her and leaned across the counter. "You were around then too you know," His voice was low and sounded slightly husky. "You're trying to tell me none of those worked on you then?"

Her smile fell slightly. "I didn't have time for that back then."

He noticed her sadness and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "Better make up for lost time then."


	2. 2: Take A Walk

"Okay what did I do wrong this time?!" Paige whined as Natasha pinned her for the fourth time that morning.

She laughed slightly. "You looked away."

"For like 2 seconds!" She whined again as Natasha helped her to her feet.

"That's two seconds too many." She chastised light heartedly. "Don't get me wrong your technique is all there but you seem to lose focus sometimes."

She shrugged. "I guess. When I was… denied my emotions I guess I was more efficient."

Natasha nodded, understanding where she was coming from. "It's no bad thing." Paige let out a sigh. "You look like something's on your mind."

"She's been like this all week." Christie commented between punching her bag. She stopped and turned to the girls on the mat. "Your mind is definitely somewhere else. What's going on?"

Paige scratched the back of her head. "I can't explain it fully."

Natasha led them to a bench at the side of the training room. "Try." She pushed gently.

"It feels weird to… feel." She rubbed her arm. "I mean I wasn't allowed to feel anything. Be a robot." She stared at the empty spot in front of her feet. "Now I'm feeling these things to you guys and I don't know whether to allow it or not."

Natasha smiled along with Christie. "You've only had me and Jordon for so long, I think you've forgotten that it's okay to let others close to you."

"I need to get out of here." Paige grabbed a jacket from the hanger and wrapped it around her body. She exited out of her room and was quickly spotted by Tony who was drinking with Rhodes. "And where are you going?" He asked.

"For a walk." She answered curtly.

Tony squinted slightly. "Would you even know where to go around here?" Rhodes asked, slightly concerned. "You're not from around here right? There's some parts of town you don't wanna end up in."

She rolled her eyes. "We both know I can handle myself Mr Rhodes."

"That's what worries me." Tony muttered. "Maybe you shouldn't."

She made a noise of frustration. "You can't stop me Mr Stark. I need to get out of this building before I go stir crazy."

Tony put his glass on the counter and walked around the island. "You-"

"I'll go with her." Bucky's voice appeared behind them. "I know the city and I can keep an eye on her." She shot him a grateful smile.

"I'm fine with that." She agreed causing Tony to roll his eyes and mutter and 'okay' before returning to his drink.

She turned back to Buck who wrapped a scarf around her neck. "It's cold out."

He smiled as she untucked her white hair from under the scarf. "Thanks."

They walked around among the busy streets and then the secluded park. "Thanks for that by the way." She said with a smile.

He smiled and shrugged. "No worries, I know what it's like when you just want to get out."

She was happy to just walk with him by her side, occasionally their hands would brush against each other but she stopped herself from flinching away. "How long have you known them then?"

A short silence indicated he was thinking. "Well I've known Steve since I was a kid, I grew up with him back when he was a skinny guy who never thought things through. The others it's a bit more complicated to an extent. I've been in and out of their lives for some time now."

"You know what it's like to be frozen?" She asked.

He nodded, and looked sombre. "I understand you more than that… I know what it's like to be controlled as well. To have your free will taken away from you."

Her hand tentatively wrapped around his. "I don't remember who said it to me, but I was told we can't rewrite the past but as our present and future is being written that we can make our ending a lot more happier than our beginnings."

A smile ghosted across his face as he squeezed her hand. "Sounds like someone wise."

"Oh definitely not Tony then."

"No chance."


	3. 3: Fun By The Pool

Christie threw a bottle of water at Natasha and Paige as they lounged by the pool Tony owned. "This heat is going to kill me." Christie complained. Being a cat humanoid meant that she was covered in orange striped fur, and so the summer heat was not agreeing with her.

"How do you keep cool girl?" Same asked dumfounded as the cat-girl took off her large top to reveal a black bikini. He kicked himself for looking too long. "How do you cope?"

"I don't most of the time." She said with a raised eyebrow before slumping onto the sun bed. "Design fault." She added with sarcasm.

Paige was about to comment before Bucky and Steve arrived at the pool. Now Steve was good looking in her opinion, but Bucky was exactly her type. She always had a thing for beards, and dark hair. Bucky possessed both. She couldn't bring her eyes away as she shamelessly oogled his bare chest. Her eyes trailed across his entire body and subconsciously crossed her legs as she found herself grow hotter at the sight of his metal arm. _Can metal arms count as a fetish?_ She thought to herself.

"Careful before you drool honey." Natasha muttered. She smirked as Paige spluttered to come up with a defence. "Oh don't even try to deny you weren't fantasising about him."

"Oh trust me, she was." Wanda said offhandedly as she slid into the lounger next to Paige.

"Come on guys." Paige's face went 3 shades of red darker as the girls teased her.

Their laughing attracted the attention of the boys. "You girls seem to be having fun." Steve commented as they both walked over, Sam also glanced over but didn't hear what the girls said about Bucky. "What you giggling about?"

Paige was worried for a second but Christie came to her rescue. "I was saying how hot I get so I suggested I should shave myself… probably not the best idea though." She sent Paige a wink and the girls giggled at the obvious lie to them.

They let out a chuckle. "Are you uncomfortable?" Steve asked; always the one to worry for others.

She shrugged. "I guess I wasn't expecting to still be here this time of the year. I usually go to a colder climate in the summer." She saw the concern on the boy's faces. "But it's okay I'll manage. If it means I get to live the life of luxury still then I can live with being a bit hot."

"Hop in the pool with us then!" Pepper shouted from the pool which herself, Tony and Jordon were currently enjoying.

Christie looked taken aback for a moment. "You wouldn't mind?" She asked.

"Why would we mind?" Pepper looked confused.

Christie stood up. "Because I'm a cat." She gestured to herself.

Tony looked at her, not with pity but with shame that he thought he made her think they thought of her differently. Although he disliked the group to begin with, after the passing months he had formed a good friendship with them. "What difference does that make? I've got a metal heart, Bucky's got a metal arm, makes no odds to us."

Christie grinned before jumping into the pool causing a big splash. "Ever the graceful entrances." Wanda muttered as she was amused by her friend.

Steve and Bucky turned to go to the pool. "You not coming in?"

It took a second for Paige to realise he was speaking to her. "Oh nah… I'm alright for the moment." In truth she was afraid what her body would do if she got much closer to him.

He looked slightly disappointed but followed Steve into the pool. "You and Bucky seem to be getting along really well lately." Wanda commented coyly.

Paige didn't say anything. "He always checks to see if you're doing something before he decides." Natasha added

Paige rolled her eyes. "Now I know you guys are talking rubbish."

"No they're right." Sam heard them this time. All their heads snapped to him. "You two spend a lot of time together."

She looked around her and could see them all ganging up on her, so instead of digging herself further into the hole she just rolled her eyes and put her sunglasses on and sunbathed for a while.

"Hey Paige!" Her snooze was interrupted by the voice of Bucky. She took off her sunglasses to see him leaning over the edge with a lop-sided smile, she didn't think he could look hotter with drops of water falling off his hair. "Could you pass me some water?"

"Sure." She said with a nod. She got up and grabbed a bottle from the cooler and walked to him, as she knelt to give it to him she missed the mischievous grin before he grabbed her arm and pulled her into the water. She let out a yelp of surprise before spluttering around to the amusement of her friends. She glared at him. "You little-" She splashed his face as she tried to grab onto something as she couldn't touch the bottom. He didn't have this problem as he was a head and shoulders taller than her so he just grabbed her waist and spun her around. This earned him another squeal as she tried to wriggle out of his grip to no avail. He pulled her close to his chest and she could feel the muscles of his chest and the cool metallic of his metal arm. A pink tinge returned to her cheeks. "You are so gonna pay for that later."

He leaned in closer to her ear. "Bring it on doll."

She managed to squirm out of his arms and pulled herself out of the pool and glared at Bucky as he took a swig out of the water bottle he somehow managed to find giving her a wink as he did so. She shook her head as she settled on her sunbed and mouthed 'I'm gonna kill you' at him which he replied with 'love you too'. She leaned back and turned to see the girls looking her with smug faces. "We're talking rubbish are we?"


	4. 4: Heat Of The Moment

She had been poised and ready all morning and finally had an excuse. "Hey Bucky can you make pancakes?" Paige asked Bucky as he was debating what to have for breakfast.

"I can make American style ones." He clarified as he knew Paige was originally from England so he knew there was some differences.

"What's the difference?" She pretended to not know.

He shot her a look before leaning up. "Oh doll I shall show you the difference." He turned to the cupboard and an evil smile spread over her face.

As he opened the cupboard a bag of flour fell over his face earning bellows of laughter from the bystanders. She got up with a victory cheer. "Yes boy! I got you with the oldest trick in the book!" She clapped in a circle with glee with the joy of catching the super soldier out. "Oh hunny you should have listening to me when I said I'd get you back."

He turned around slowly with an unreadable expression. The others couldn't stop laughing at the man whose hair was now white and had little piles of flour on his nose and in his beard. She saw the playful look crawl on his face and she fled for cover behind Steve who was still shaking from laughter. "Fair play Miss Hensely. Game on sweetheart."

She playfully blew him a kiss before leaving the room. There was only him, Steve and Jordon in the room. Bucky let out a heavy sigh. "You've got it bad Buck." Steve commented. "I've never seen you let your guard down like that."

He dusted the flour from his hair, though it was obvious he'd need to wash it out. "It's only around her. Whenever she's near I see nothing else."

Steve gave a nod. "It's the same for her you know." Jordon chimed in causing Bucky's eyes to widen in surprise. "I've not seen her smile like that. Ever." He scratched the back of his head. "What she's been through would make most people avoid any human contact. You make her forget about it all, but trust me if you hurt her I won't hesitate to kick your ass."

Bucky let a small smile fall on his face. "I guarantee that won't happen."

Jordon said he'd help Paige with hand to hand combat later that afternoon, but when she arrived at the gym she saw Bucky wrapping bandage around his knuckles. She looked confused. "Hey Buck."

He turned around and smiled. "Hey doll, Jordon had a meeting with Fury and Flynn so I said I'd help you with your technique." She looked nervous; he was solid muscle and she was definitely on the slighter side. "I'll go easy on you." He added with a chuckle.

She was surprised to see how much Natasha had improved her skills as she was actually able to hold her own against Bucky. She knew he was holding back but it was still encouraging that she wasn't getting her ass handed to her. She blocked several of his hits, but missed her footing as he kicked out so she landed to the floor with a thud but felt a weight above her. As she opened her eyes she saw him hovering above her with her arms and legs trapped under him. He was so close to her that his hair tickled her face. They laid there like that for a while before she took advantage of his relaxation and flipped them so she was straddling his stomach and she grinned in victory. "Ha! Pinned ya!" She giggled in her small victory. She knew she'd never be able to overpower him if he wasn't holding back but she had fun with her little wins. She didn't realise quite how close she was to his face, and how her face was moving on its own accord to his. Without even registering what was happening her lips pressed against his, and he responded just as much. The kiss grew more heated as his tongue slipped passed her lips and entered her mouth. Her breathing became ragged as his tongue explored her mouth, her hands bunched in his hair as he sat up. Her hands were lost in his hair and his hands gripped her hips. It was only when his hands slipped under her shirt and around her ribcage that her eyes snapped open and she realised what was happening. She broke away from the kiss and got off him like she had been burned. He looked startled for a moment before looking worried. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that."

He stood up and held his hands out in a non-threatening way. "I'm sorry did I do something wrong? Did I hurt you? I'm so sorry."

"No no." She quickly interrupted. "I just can't I…" She was fighting against every fibre in her body to leap into his arms and pin him to the wall. "I can't burden you with me." She ran out of the room and headed for her room. She shut the door straight behind her and slid to the floor. "I've blown it. Way to go Paige."


	5. 5: I Want You

**Here's the 'm' chapter you've been waiting for ;)**

She had been avoiding Bucky all week and the group had noticed the drop in mood from both of them. Paige was on the balcony enjoying the silence and the breeze when Natasha and Christie cornered her. "Okay Paige," Christie began. "Tell us what's going on."

She didn't answer. "Everyone has noticed you and Bucky has been avoiding each other all week so what happened?" Natasha asked. "Did he accidentally hurt you or say something?"

She shook her head. "I was the one who fucked it up." She still couldn't look at her friends. "I kissed him."

"That's good though right?" Christie asked as she touched her friend's arm. "He feels the same way we all know it."

Paige shook her head. "Oh trust me I felt how he felt the same as me." Although the words were joking there was no humour in her face causing concern for the girls.

"What's the problem?" Natasha asked; still very confused as to why they hadn't gotten together yet as the sexual tension was felt every time they were in the same room. "Tell him how you feel I'm sure it's something he'd understand."

"I can't do that." She said, still not making eye contact.

"Why the hell not?!" Christie was beginning to get agitated at her stubbornness.

"How can I tell him that he's all I think about?!" She yelled. "How can I tell him that when he's around I fell there's nothing wrong in the world. He makes me happier than anyone I've ever met. Not only that but he's the first guy I can actually see myself being with." She hit the railing slightly. "Trust me you guys there's nothing more I want than to rip his clothes off and not be seen for a week but I can't burden him with the problems I have."

"Why don't you leave that for me to decide?" She whipped her head around to see Bucky stood behind the girls who also didn't notice his presence.

Paige panicked. "You weren't meant to hear that." She edged her way to the door.

He shook his head. "If you think I'm gonna let you get away after hearing that you're dead wrong."

She made a bolt for the door. "Go get her tiger." Before Natasha had even finished Bucky sped after her.

She didn't make is far before Bucky pinned her against the wall, her hands under his. She was out of breath but he didn't even break a sweat. "Bucky I can't-"

He cut her off with a searing kiss Paige though would burn her. He pushed himself closer to her and she felt her resolve fading at a rapid pace. "There's no way I'm letting you go." He breathed out.

"You deserve better James." She had a stray tear falling down her cheek.

"Look me in the eye and tell me you feel nothing for me." He ordered. She gazed at him wide eyed. "You do that, and I'll let you go."

Her breathing was heavy as she continued to stare him down. "I can't." He didn't need to hear anyone before he crashed his lips against hers. It was clumsy and both had a need to get as close to one another as possible. Her hands clutched at his shirt and he pressed her against the wall. She felt his arousal through his trousers and felt herself also getting hot. "James," She whispered out as he peppered her neck with kisses that were leaving her knees weak. "I want you."

Reason seemed to leave Bucky once he heard that. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his torso as he walked them to his room, never once did he stop kissing her. He kicked the door closed behind them and gently placed her on the bed. "Tell me if you want me to stop." He staggered out as he stroked her face.

She shook her head as she grabbed hold of his shirt. "Don't you dare James." He didn't need to be told twice as his mouth continued his assault of her collarbone as they both kicked off their shoes. "Over dressed." She managed to breathe out.

On cue he knelt up and took off his shirt earning a whimper from her. Her eyes immediately went to the joint where his flesh fused with the metal of his arm. She pulled her legs from under him and knelt in front of him and traced the line before kissing behind and came to his jaw. "You're gonna be the death of me doll." He rasped out. He gripped the bottom of her shirt and raised it above her arms. "But I can deal with such a beautiful death." She giggled before he pushed her gently back on the bed, all the rushed hunger from before had been replaced with a tender passion Paige had not felt in a long time. He unhooked her bra and slid it off her shoulders, but she covered herself with her arms. He traced her arm. "Don't hide yourself." She smiled shyly and allowed him to move her arms out of the way and he gazed at the two mounds he fantasised about for weeks. "Beautiful." Before she could register what was happening his mouth descended on her nipples. He sucked the pink nub as his hand didn't leave the other one unattended. The small mewls his girl was making spurred him on until she was a writhing mess beneath him. In one swift motion he unbuttoned her trousers and slid them off along with her underwear and he stared at the woman beneath him. "Utterly beautiful." He whispered.

She smiled into his fierce kiss and her hands found their way to his belt, she slid her trousers and pants off his hips and he helped kick them off. Her eyes went to his impressive member that was fully erect proudly for her. She tentatively began to stroke his member earning a grunt from his which prompted her to continue. The earlier passion from before resurfaced and the heat between them began to rise. "I don't want to wait anymore." She stared into his ice blue eyes as he lined himself against her.

He looked unsure, waiting for her to give him permission. She nodded and he pushed his hips forward into her causing her to cry out slightly as she adjusted to his size. "So… tight." He managed to breathe out. It had been a while for her so it took only a moment for her to remember what it felt like, she moved her hips to prompt him to start moving. He began to push in and out of her, all the while sucking at her flesh.

"Oh James!" She shouted; it turned him on when she called him by his real name. "Faster!" She ordered, he found he liked it when she was commanding and gladly obliged to her will. His thrusts became erratic and as he felt her walls tighten as she came, she milked him as he climaxed as well before he leaned his weight on his arms so not to crush her under his weight.

They were both out of breath and covered in a sheet of sweat. He pulled out of her and she already missed the feeling of him being so close to her. "That was…" He barely made out.

"A long time coming." She finished as he rolled over onto his back. They smiled lazily at each other and she leaned on his chest. "If I knew that's what I was missing I would have jumped you a lot sooner."

He laughed. "Oh doll, I'm so glad I walked in on your outburst."

She grinned. "Good," She swung her leg over him and straddled him and he immediately felt his body react. "because I'm not done with you yet."


End file.
